


So I Saw This Girl Out Running And Now I'm Fucked

by alienenby



Series: if im going to hell, im going out kicking [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (its gamzee), Albino Karkat Vantas, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Gamzee Has Vitiligo, Genderfluid Character, Humanstuck, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienenby/pseuds/alienenby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of this summer is gonna fucking suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Saw This Girl Out Running And Now I'm Fucked

AH YES. OUTDOORS. PROBABLY ONE OF MY LEAST FAVORITE PLACES TO BE.

I sigh, grumbling about how Papà decided me and Gam should actually get out of the house at least once during the summer. Gamzee's fallen behind, looking at flowers or a goddamn butterfly or something, and I can hear their heels clicking as they jog to catch up. By the time they've caught up, however, I've frozen in place and they stumble in an effort to not crash into me.

"Bro?" they ask, before looking where I'm looking.

A girl stands at the street corner, hand perched on her hip, sweat dripping down her forehead, talking to someone else I don't recognize. (I just moved here, why would I recognize anyone?) She laughs, pausing to sip at the water bottle clutched in her other hand. The other person, some short kid with a floppy Mohawk and goddamn socks and sandals, laughs to whatever she responded with. They part ways, sharing friendly waves as she crosses the street and the Fashion Disaster makes their own way down the road.

Gamzee's laughing at a butterfly fluttering around. The Fashion Disaster stops to pet a dog. The girl in her "GIRL POWER!" tank top and short shorts and unshaved literally everything and dark hair that looks  _so soft_ continues on her jog, away from the street corner.

Gamzee nudges me when they're done with the butterfly, and I realize that I am fucked.

I am so, so, so fucked.

The rest of this summer is gonna fucking  _suck_.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a huge hc of jade as this tall athletic transgirl who shaves nothing. ever. because why should she.
> 
> also im sure its not hard to guess who jade was talking to lmAO


End file.
